gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Finally, In Love Again +
"You’re a pastry chef. You’ve been wrapped up in your job, and your love life has fallen by the wayside. 'I don't think I know how to do relationships anymore.' You go to a singles event on your birthday and five attractive men profess their love for you! A dramatic love story begins…" -Story summary, Voltage Official Website —COLLABARATION WITH VOLTAGE INC AND NTT SOLMARE-- The game where you are back at love the guys, You are a dedicated pastry chef who is suddenly jobless and hasn't had a boyfriend in a decade, but your fate changes when your mother sends you to singles party. Route EXTRAS: * Blissfully Yours: Kisame * Blissfully Yours: Kakuzu * Blissfully Yours: Kazuki * Blissfully Yours: Nao * Cute Fatty: Kisame * Cute Fatty: Kakuzu * Blissfully Yours: Masato * We love our partners: Kisame and Itachi * We love our partners: Sasori and Deidara * We love our partners: Kakuzu and Hidan * We love our partners: Tobi and Zetsu SEASON 1: * Aki * Momo * Sosuke * Yuto * Kazuki * Kanata * Yoh SEASON 2(The akatsuki invades Tokyo): * Kisame(also playable in Samehada mode,Edo Tensei,7 swordsmen ninja,wedding and Alice AU) * Kakuzu(also playable in 4th shinobi war and creep mode) * Deidara(also playable in Edo Tensei) * Pain * Sasori(also playable in Edo Tensei and 100 puppets) * Obito(also playable in Masked) * Hidan(also playable in CurseMode) * Itachi(also playable in Edo Tensei) * Nagato(also playable in Edo Tensei) * Zetsu *Fair use of Masashi Kishimoto SEASON 3(Myth Of Stars): * Leon * Killer Bee * Kaneki(also playable in Ghoul Mode) * Shuichiro(IRRESTIBLE MISTAKES) SEASON 4(Dangerously Seductive): * Masaharu * Yasumi * Haruma * Asuka * Kentaro SEASON 5(For Hokage): * Hashimara * Tobirama * Hiruzen * Minato * Naruto SEASON 6(Scandalous Spotligh Lie!): * Kyohei * Iori * Nagito * Kota * Takashi * Ryo * Ritsuo * Fumito * Yushin (F.C) *they also are playable in casual clothing SEASON 7(Sherlock Cases): * Sherlock(also playable in Prisoner Outfit) * John(also playable in Black Mask) * James(also playable in Casino Outfit) * Mycrof * Mikah SEASON 8(Modern Cinderela): * Robert * Rudolf * Patrick * Simon * Zack * Nicholas SEASON 9(Our first love with you): * Nao * Yuya * Mahiro * Sota * Mitsuru * Masato SEASON 10(Shark and Hiena love, but who?!): * Zig * Sharko * Bernie Character Notify *features his POV. *Begins with season 1, if you agree go with Kazuki, refuse to him to go with Aki or Momo. *Also features the choice of skip, if you skip then the story is auto saved. but there are some boy choice. Event * His starting girl(when you get in the game-7 day-pass) * Collection Love starts! (02/06/2017-09/06/2017) * Gacha Bubly Bathtime (04/06/2017-09/06/2017) * POV All POVS (This event is not limited.) * Spin-Off Kazuki's sequel story (This event is not limited, but the early bird to get prizes is 04/06/2017 - 09/06/2017) * POV Kazuki's sequel story POV (Not limited.) * Gacha RPG Gacha: Kisame Hoshigaki(06/06/2017-09/06/2017) * Discount Summer Almost Coming Soon... (The discount only occours in early-Summer - 01/07/2017.) * Spin-off Kisame Hoshigaki, the hottie(06/06/2017-09/06/2017) * Day Login Finally, In Love Again + and Era Of Samurai: Code Of Love(until 4 days.) * Spin-off Adventure (07/06/2017-09/06/2017) * Gacha RPG Gacha: Mikah Hudson(12/06/2017-18/06/2017) * Discount Your discount! (random until 9 days) * Collection Sexy Kisame (12/06/2017-18/06/2017) * Collab. Bouquet Collection My Loyal Friend (14/06/2017-18/06/2017) * Bonus Event Buffet Collection (16/06/2017-18/06/2017) ** Day 1: 300 Power Recover ** Day 2: 500 Power Recover] * Collection Akatsuki Summer Party!-Akatsuki Hideout(18/06/2017-28/06/2017) * Gacha Pretty Hospital-Doll Doctors(18/06/2017-end of June)(Boquet Collection Gacha) * Gacha The Kisame Shark-Our little shark pet (20/06/2017-end of June)(Boquet Collection Gacha) * Spin-Off IT'S SHOW TIME!! (20/06/2017-29/06/2017) * Gacha Kirigakure's Wedding- Our little swordsmen (23/06/2017-end of June) (Boquet Collection Gacha) * Day Login Collab with Her Love In The Force(until 4 days) * COLLECTION Best Bro (29/06/2017-7/07/2017) * GACHA Happy Dolce (29/06/2017-end of July) (Bouquet Collection Gacha!) * GACHA Phantom Thief Piccione-Truth that disappears in the moon (30/06/2017-end of July) (Bouquet Collection Gacha!) Event Notification! *The events has subject to change New Feautres Same as Ntt Solmare "Modern Cinderela" but... * Chat room * Follow us on Social Media (Facebook,Twitter and Instragram)(when doing this earns you: 7000 Money, 4000 Heart Jade) * Jiraya's Chat With Boyfriend * About the Characters menu * Event Gacha * Event Charma * Change clothing for route! * VIP Slot One Day... The story opens as you're getting ready for work. You ponder over the fact that the next day will be your thirty fourth birthday - something you are not exactly looking forward to considering nothing's really changed, especially your love life in the past ten years. You have also received a letter from one of your juniors from your culinary school days, Ayaka, saying that she is soon getting married. You once again, realize that everyone you know, who are in their thirties, are getting married... At the door, a delivery man delivers a large envelope from your mother, it reads 'Zexil'. You take it, sign for it and when you look up at the delivery man, he jumps and then says that "it's been a while". Confused, you look at his name tag which reads "Kikuchi" but nothing rings a bell and you ask him if they were acquainted before. After being asked that he looks dejected. You then open the envelope revealing a ticket for a singles event. Shocked, you say it out loud, not realizing that the delivery man was still there until he asked if you were attending. You laugh it off and head for work. At Salon d l'Ange, a patisserie in Jiyugaoka, where you work as a pastry chef. You and Sakurako, your coworker, take notice of two regular customers entering the shop, both attractive men; it is later revealed that the customers are Aki and Momoi. The men ask for a Mont Blanc, as well as your phone number. With some forceful urging from a jealous Sakurako, you deliver the cake to Aki and Momoi. However, because of Sakurako's forcefulness, you trip, causing you to accidentally throw the cake onto Momoi's face. They leave after tasting your cake. Your boss, the owner of Salon d l'Ange, calls you into his office. He scolds you (and insults your age) for the incident. You brush it off, considering you are used to it. The owner then receives a message from one of his employees. The employee tells him that the store is being asked for an interview. The owner spats at the luck, considering he has to deal with a "stupid" birthday cake from another clientele. He decides the interview is more valuable than the customer's satisfaction and tells his employee to cancel the cake. You despise such insolence and having bared it long enough, you quit. Afterwards, you are walking home, calling yourself stupid because you're now unemployed. But, the next day will be the start of something new and you find yourself filled with positivity. Then, a car, driving really fast, splashes water onto your shoes. You give a silent death glare at the car, but the car parks onto the side. A man steps out and apologizes. For some reason, you feel as if you know this man and you realize that he is your ex-boyfriend, Kazuki and he in turn also realizes who you are. He says it has been a while and that you haven't changed. He then asks if you would like to go somewhere with him. Here you have two choices: you agree to go with him or you refuse. Dress Up * Casual Clothing * Sneakers * Curly Short Hair * Bubly Bathtime Hair * Bubly Dress Style * Bubly Bubbles * Simple eyes * Simple mouth * Simple eyebrows * Bubbles eyes * Lipstick(Pink) * Lovely Bubly Eyebrows * Cutesy Dress and Boots style * Kisame's akatsuki robe * Kisame's eyes * Kisame's smily mouth * Kisame's toungle * Kisame's hair * Shinsegumi kimono * Shinsegumi Background * Simple background * Edo Tensei Long Hoddie * Edo Tensei for him * Simple outfit for him * Geneolune Academy Style * Wand * Liz Hart's eyes * Liz Hart's glossy lips * Liz Hart's eyebrows * Route's Body * Route's Clothing * IT'S SHOW TIME!! Dress and Shoes style * Police Outfit * Police Cap Art Chibi: Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Spring Time Of Youth Dress Up: GMS, LA, and MC by NTT Solmare Chat Rules http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Finally%2C_In_Love_Again_%2B_Chat_Rules Minor Characters Kisame: * Rita * Marina * Maggie * Marty * Mitch * Alberto * Kurotsuchi All Season 2: * Konan Itachi: * Boku * Sasuke * Sakura * Ino Suggestions Box! The page can be here: http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Finally,_In_Love_Again_%2B_Suggestions_Box Gallery of screen shots Category:Games Category:Visual Novels Category:Finally, in love again + Media Category:Ntt Solmare Fanon Category:Video Games